My Puppy
by Dulce CupCake
Summary: • Havia algo de errado com o poço Come-Ossos. O pequeno Sesshoumaru não deveria está na mesma linha temporal de sua versão adulta. .::SesshouKag::. ATUALIZADO FINALMENTE!
1. Cap I: No fundo do poço

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _InuYasha_ _. Rumiko Takahashi. Sem fins lucrativos._

Um pouco de drama, de romance e uma tentativa leve de comédia. Tentativa!

 **Nota inicial:**

 **I)** Frasesem aspas e fonte normal.— Fala da personagem.

 **II)** Frase comaspas duplas e letras itálicas : _" — Pensamento da personagem. "_

 **III)** Palavras com 'aspas simples' ou em _itálica_ :Palavra destacada. _Ou._ 'Ou.'

Here puppy, puppy! Come over here and die. (L)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Puppy**

.

.

* * *

Era mais um princípio de inverno como noutros anos. Na verdade, seria apenas mais um se não fosse esta a sua primeira e oficialíssima demonstração de habilidade de caça.

Seria exatamente neste inverno que mostraria seu potencial para que, finalmente, deixasse de ser visto como um filhote. Oras, ele já até conseguia controlar melhor sua _forma_ mais humana!

Respirou fundo, tentando não rir. Não fosse emoção o bastante do momento, sua cauda havia ganhado nessa estação mais volume e um bonito tom de pureza para orgulho de sua mãe. Além do mais, já era longa o suficiente para dar uma volta completa no ombro direito, óh, sim senhor!

Com uma simples contração de músculos, suas garras marcaram a trigésima árvore, assinalando sua posição atual. Por alguns momentos, os grandes olhos observaram com satisfação a nova cicatriz do tronco enquanto olfateava o ar em busca de sua frágil vítima novamente. O havia perdido após um leve descuido e prometeu a si mesmo não mais repetir. Esgueirou-se sorrateiro pelas árvores, as órbitas fortemente douradas fixadas num buraco do chão, esperando a confirmação do que já sabia o que lá estava: A cabeça de sua presa emergiu da fenda, girando de um lado a outro conferindo a silenciosa paz ao de redor, um mau presságio.

Aproximando-se, a língua passou pelos lábios quando o imaginou em sua boca. Por milésimos de instante depois, quando deu por si que a presa não tinha percebido o acercamento, seu instinto possuiu mente e corpo. O pequenino nem piscava tamanha sua concentração. Caso falhasse outra vez, estava ciente de que passaria fome por outra noite e dificilmente conseguiria repor energia para mais uma tentativa. Na mais vergonhosa das suposições, teria que retornar para casa e aguardar pelo próximo ano. No way!

Era o momento.

Os obstáculos do cenário se tornaram irrelevantes; os ombros contraíram e seus pés alargaram as passadas na medida em que sua boca entreabrira para mostrar os caninos.

A ansiedade que passava por suas veias corria junto com seu coração acelerado e suas passadas continuaram rápidas mesmo quando a presa definiu uma rota de fuga em diagonal. A respiração parou em seus pulmões quando saltou contra sua preia¹ e rolaram na neve violentamente, os dentes cravados no pescoço ao tempo em que ignorava as patadas desesperadas do outro e a forte dor que surgiu em seu abdômen por consequência. Mas ele manteve-se firme com sua tarefa, não iria soltá-la, definitivamente.

Minutos depois, quando as patadas cessaram e o cansaço apossou-se de seu maxilar, sabia que tinha conquistado o seu prêmio. Separou-se do corpo mole da corça e cuspiu o sangue que se acumulou em sua boca com satisfação, sorrindo enquanto ofegava.

— Espera só quando meus pais te verem.— Articulou bastante eclético, pondo o cervídeo sobre um dos ombros.

Quando afundou os pés na neve, projetando seu caminho para o lar, algo estalou dentro de si e parou subitamente. Dilatou e contraiu as narinas a fim de pegar o cheiro que pairava no ar, não demorando muito em reconhecê-la ao instante em que seu rosto se contorceu numa careta franzida: Seres humanos. Evidente sinal de problemas, lembrou.

Deveria se manter distante desses tipos. Mamãe o havia advertido e contado o quão violentos e covardes poderiam ser na presença do _diferente,_ por causa de suas _crendices_.

Contudo, ele podia sobreviver a um obstáculo desses, só bastava manter a calma e confiar em si mesmo. Girou nos calcanhares e o cabelo acompanhou graciosamente o movimento, os olhos buscando entre as árvores por uma nova rota.

Uma luz puntiforme arroxeada vagamente ao sul chamou-lhe atenção e uma sensação esquisita sacolejou-o pela espinha, no entanto. Ao longe. . . E era tão minúscula. . .

A cabeça pendeu de lado suave e candidamente, com seus olhos âmbares já fixados no ponto luminoso, fascinado, hipnotizado. — Que diabos. . . — Ele balbuciou entre pedaços de raciocínio. Parecia-se como uma das muitas estrelas das noites de verão. Negativo, parecia algo mais gracioso, mágico, retorto ou a junção de tudo isso, ele não sabia descrever.

Os flocos de neve reiniciaram a retocar o branco na paisagem e forravam sua cabeça e o corpo molengo da corsa ainda suspensa em seu ombro. O pequeno não pensou duas vezes quando começou a andar em direção ao seu enigma, distanciando-se colateralmente dos humanos que viriam em algum par de tempos do lado oposto ao percorrido.

O pontinho de luz foi se mostrando cada vez maior a cada metro extinguido entre eles. Surpreendentemente, havia chegado ao local muito mais rápido do que supunha, envolto num fervilhar de curiosidade mais forte do que os pedaços de bom senso que o alertavam para se afastar, devido a um vilarejo muito próximo dali. Ele tinha uma visão privilegiada do planalto onde estava; Finalzinho da vegetação, com árvores finas, curtas, bastante rochas e um vilarejo humano ainda em construção um pouco abaixo do relevo do bosque, com leve inclinação. E nem o mais simples sinal de vida. Hmm.

Bah, quê importava? Voltou-se para o centro das atenções, o motivo pelo qual o fizera seguir aquela rota.

Observando os detalhes de sua descoberta, ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Quando deu por si, uma careta torta já enrugava seu rosto ao encarar o responsável que efluía o tal brilho, num ar reprovativo.— Um poço? — Satirizou com desdém. — Um poço fedido, é só isso?

Sem dar por vencido, esticou o pescoço para averiguar a luz que vinha do fundo. Ainda assim, não era suficiente para saber como aquilo funcionava; Colocou a caça em seu lado esquerdo e juntou o corpo com a madeira que revestia a parede do poço. Esforçando-se para decifrar o mistério, içou na borda e espantou-se com a massa de energia que encontrou na cavidade do abismo.

Luz ou Matéria? Pureza não abstrata ou matéria luminosa ou magia ou. . . A cabeça dele não parava de pensar, mas espere. . .!

Uma idéia surgiu em seu pensamento, decidindo numa fração de instantes depois que levaria um pouco daquilo para seus pais. Tudo seria perfeito; um inverno marcante, uma caçada digna, e, agora, uma descoberta genial que fariam papai e mamãe felizes com certeza! Ah, e sua branca e peludinha cauda também.

Balançou a ponta do rabo em animação imaginando a reação de sua família. Os grandes e brancos cílios grudaram uns nos outros enquanto esticava as mãos para tatear a massa luminosa com um sorriso figurando seus lábios.

O seu coração, porém, suspendeu uma batida quando abriu os olhos novamente para perceber que de maneira assustadora uma mão violácea se formou ao redor de seu pulso puxando-o para baixo.

Um grito estridente saiu de sua garganta, sem hesitação.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **No fundo do poço**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quatrocentos e dez anos no futuro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

O saco de dormir não conseguia conter a sua terrível agonia. Dias atrás, foi com muito constrangimento que tinha encarado a tabela de notas e visto que não havia conseguido média em cinco das nove disciplinas. Dos quarenta alunos da listagem, o seu nome, Higurashi Kagome, surgiu na quadragésima posição, acima apenas de sua própria sombra refletida no piso do corredor aceso.

No semestre anterior, quando estava no ultimo ano da Educação Compulsória, tinha passado por um fio, resultado de poucas noites de sono e de muito desespero exercendo força sobre as canetas esferográficas.

E, agora, nem mesmo isso podia fazer sem sentir uma forte onda de desânimo vir ao corpo.

Sob as estrelas, ela suspirou, prensando os lábios para conter o choro. Ela não queria contar aos seus amigos os problemas que possuía do outro lado do poço. Eles não poderiam compreender o peso que carregava uma folha de papel manchada em vermelho e nem ajudar se quisessem, o que tornaria a situação mais frustrante.

Não bastassem os problemas em seu espaço-tempo verídico, ela também acumulava um baú de pendências no feudalismo. Um deles, por exemplo, estava a quilômetros de distância, fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-quê ou com quem. Outro, tragicamente partido em milhares de pedaços, escondido nas sombras, sendo utilizado de forma impura por tantos corações sujos, parte dele pulsando ora e outra sobre seu peito.

Arrumou a franja que tentava entrar por debaixo dos cílios e virou de bruços, encolhendo-se.

Fechou os olhos, resguardando a visão por debaixo das pálpebras. Tinha que tentar dormir ou não renderia na manhã seguinte. Tão logo completara dois anos de convívio no Feudal a fizera perceber que seus amigos necessitavam de uma garota que soubesse dominar melhor seus poderes do que saber qualquer outra coisa.

De súbito,um pesar emergiu contra seu peito e um gosto amargo lhe veio a língua. Remexeu-se no saco uma, duas, três vezes e os olhos bem fechados foram postos a explorar as centenas de estrelas como fizera poucos momentos atrás.

De repente, um estalo surgiu em sua mente e sentou-se ligeira. Mal presságio.

Um segundo depois, de pé, ela admirava a discreta explosão de cores violáceas que ocorria não muito longe de onde estava. — O poço! — Deduziu para si, baixinho.

Num lance rápido, ela pensou em chamar pelos amigos, mas uma sensação desesperadora em seu peito impulsionou-a pegar o arco e suas flechas para correr em direção ao clarão. Descalça, seus pés iam contra a grama e os grossos grãos de terra lanhavam levemente os calcanhares, sem, contanto, muito incomodar; os olhos mantinham-se fixos no objetivo enquanto alguns fios contornavam os lábios entreabertos.

Ao chegar, piscou, umedecendo a vista, sem saber o que pensar sobre aquele estrondo fenomenal. Ficou parada observando ao tempo em que sua respiração agora ofegante lhe dava a sensação de que o coração pararia antes de descobrir o que ali se passou.

— O que é. . . Isso. . . ? — Se ela não sabia, quem poderia saber? Seria a primeira vez que via o poço nesse estado de cólera, uma matéria estranha que subia como se estivesse enraivecida, causando uma ebulição de cores lúgubres quase palpáveis, mas que tão logo sumiam ao se afastar do buraco, como se de fumaça tratasse. _"— Ele não funciona mais?",_ cogitou rápido, sem coragem de testar a tese no entanto. Kagome podia não ser a garota mais _normal_ do mundo, mas estava longe de ser a mais louca para tocar no que quer que fosse aquilo. Ou a mais ousada, o que viesse primeiro.

Então ouviu uma voz vindo de dentro, uma espécie de resmungo. Gelou, levemente trêmula. No reflexo do pavor, apertou o arco e uma flecha entre os dedos.

— Oi, alguém aí? — Questionou alto.

O vento soprou forte de repente, balançando as folhagens das árvores no entorno e alguns tufos pretos de cabelo caíram para frente do rosto. Ela pisou em uma folha seca, que produziu um som desagradável para a situação que estava, bem no escuro. E com um _desconhecido_. Osso se partindo, papel contorcido, pescoço estalando, o ruído apenas lhe trouxe uma série de pensamentos ruins. Torceu o canto da boca, concentrando-se na realidade: O resmungo perpetuava algo ininteligível.

Aproximou-se devagar, apenas o suficiente para tentar ver o que ali se escondia tendo cuidado de se manter distante daquela massa violeta que continuava a sair. Mas continuava a enxergar ninguém, raios.

Muito embora hesitante, respirou fundo e insistiu:

— Alguém?

Dessa vez, o choramingo cessou rápido como se a criatura houvesse se dado conta de sua presença e, de repente, silêncio de ambos os lados. Ela espremeu os lábios fortemente, aumentando a tensão do arco, o pijama tornando-se desconfortável por causa dos pêlos eriçados. E esperou.

Era inevitável não lembrar dos seus amigos quando sentia que estava perto de uma furada. Como essa, por exemplo. De todos eles. De Sango, de Shippou, de Miroku, de Kirara. _Dele_ também, o pensamento mais forte na mera lembrança que nos demais. InuYasha. Ela queria recuar e se afastar como uma covarde, voltar para sua cama, mas não conseguia, as pernas não se moviam. Por que?

O coaxar de um sapo qualquer a pegou de surpresa no momento seguinte, mas não reagiu. Quem quer que fosse no outro lado também não, pois o silêncio perdurou. A garota encontrava-se com os olhos fixados no poço e uma respiração presa que saía rápido pela boca de tempo em tempo. Ela continuava a manter os companheiros em mente.

— Depende das suas intenções. — Uma voz ecoou, quebrando seu raciocínio anterior e confirmando as suspeitas. Não apenas isso, a voz soava infantil como a de um garotinho, analisou.

— Não quero machucá-lo.

— Eu também não. . .

Ela relaxou um pouco os braços, suspirando aliviada. O joelho estalou quando deu um passo para frente, se aproximando da borda de madeira. Içou e seguiu: — Você está bem, está ferido? — Um pontinho branco sobressaíra no meio de tanta escuridão, no fundo, finalmente.

— Eu caí aqui.

— Então deixe-me ajudá-lo a sair.

— Você é humano?

Confusa com o que escutara, contraiu as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça.— Isso faz alguma diferença agora? — Elucidando-o.

Por um período curto de tempo, apenas o suficiente para soltar o arco de suas mãos, a pequena figura conservou silêncio parecendo pensar no que ouviu.

— Certo, tudo bem. . . — Comentou. — Eu vou tentar subir, mas se você for mal, usarei tudo de mim contra você.

A jovem abriu a boca para responder positivamente, mas a aceitação parou na ponta da língua e por lá ficou. O tom preso na garganta converteu-se num parônimo entre o _imergir_ e o _emergir_ , assimilando de que aquilo se tratava de uma ameaça a muito que custasse parecer. Houve a dúvida no que estaria por vir à tona (era daí que a _emersão_ surgia em mente) e na necessidade de se defender. Ela também daria tudo de si para sobreviver caso precisasse.

A linha da lógica novamente se partiu quando o escutara ofegando com esforço. Pequenas mãos apertaram a borda de madeira, chamando atenção de Higurashi. Segurou-o com cuidado e os olhares se encontraram distraidamente um no outro com alguma desconfiança.

Em qualquer momento da situação, a ebulição que vinha do poço havia parado e desvanecido junto com suas cores, mas nenhum deles havia percebido. Deixou o menino escorregar lentamente para o chão, observando como agora ele apertava as mãos contra a barriga manchada de sangue.

Ela agachou-se a fim de igualar a altura, os joelhos juntos e dedos das mãos recolhidos debaixo do queixo. — Dói muito? — Recebendo um aceno ríspido e sutil em resposta. — Deixe-me ver.

A criança petrificou com a petição e grunhiu imediato e perigosamente ao captar uma mão se aproximando. Mesmo envoltos na escuridão, ele podia vê-la e distinguir suas linhas de maneira perfeita.

— Não. — Pronunciou sério, fazendo com que a garota recolhesse a mão por reflexo. Esgueirou a vista sob a franja a fim de analisá-la; as linhas finas de sua feição, um corpo magricelo curvado, olhos escuros levemente arregalados e fixos ( ela tentava enxergá-lo? ), um arco precário próximo ao corpo, que parecia facilmente quebrável. _Hipoteticamente_ quebrável. Um arco precário. Arco precário. Precário.

A sagacidade não o abandonou, mesmo sua consciência perdendo para as ondulações infinitas da palavra. Aquilo continuava sendo uma arma. Então, buscou pelo cenário o que tornava _'_ o _precário'_ eficaz. Ah(!), lá estava jogado no lado oposto. Porra de flechas.

— Não vou te machucar. — Kagome voltou a se manifestar.

Ele estreitou os olhos, deslizando o olhar para a garota outra vez, tornando-se ainda mais pensativo. Ela não parecia perigosa mesmo com as flechas ali. . . Contudo(!), papai ensinou a não subestimar nenhum estranho pela aparência ou pelas armas por mais fracas que aparentassem ser. Era por isso que não deveria confiar nela!

De onde estava, usou seus pezinhos para se afastar, a dor palpitante em seu abdômen agora adentrando nas costelas a cada movimento feito. Gemeu sem querer, contrariando a sua própria ideia de não demonstrar fraqueza diante da desconhecida e apertou os olhos para evitar as odiosas lágrimas. Não queria chorar. Não na frente daquele ser ali parado. E para sua surpresa, a mão que momentos atrás tentou se aproximar, de repente, num piscar, já estava em sua cabeça afagando-o mansa. Isso o forçou a reagir, abrindo os olhos em primeiro lugar.

— Vá embora, sai daqui! — Batendo na mão feminina, gritou muito assustado. — Não quero você perto de mim!

— O que aconteceu pra você estar ali?

— Vá embora, humano!

— Eu só queri— Kagome não teve tempo para completar seu argumento. Um pavor lhe percorreu a espinha cortando a própria voz quando o ouviu grunhir alto e imprevisível e seu corpo pendeu para trás instintivamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam loucamente em contraste com o escuro como um par bem detalhado de esferas flavescentes perfeitas e saltadas do rosto.

Os braços de Kagome não conseguiram sair do lugar, a esquerda protegendo o peito e a direita entre a clavícula e a boca. Naquele mesmo dia em seus devaneios randômicos, ela se perguntaria por quê não buscou o arco e a flecha tão próximos de si, mas a única coisa que era possível prestar atenção agora era em sua respiração acelerada e pesada. Para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo sem descompassar.

— Eu. Vou. — Reagiu, enfim. — Já estou indo. . . ! — Murmurante, completou.

 **-XXX-**

Ele aguardou a reação de fuga dela. Ela aguardou que os nervos se ajustassem para correr dele. Mas nunca ocorreu. Eles continuavam no mesmo cenário, sentindo o mesmo clima de desconforto, com os mesmos mosquitos sobrevoando ora sim, ora não suas cabeças e _quase_ a mesma inibição perpétua de coragem para montar um diálogo.

Eles se analisavam, _ás vezes_. Kagome mais do que ele. Eles se encaravam, _ás vezes_ também. Quando algum deles se ajeitava melhor sobre a grama. Quando ele gemia de dor e reclamava para si, baixinho. E mesmo sem dizer nada, eles sabiam, ambos estavam com medo.

Quanto tempo aquilo havia durado? Vá saber.

O céu continuava estrelado.

 **-XXX-**

— Seus pais devem estar atrás de você. Te farei companhia enquanto isso.

Pais. . . ? Os olhos estreitaram, quase fechando para não chorar. _"— Mãe. . .!"_ — A imagem logo apareceu em sua mente como uma pintura muito bem feita ao mesmo tempo que a persistente sensação penosa na barriga aumentava, latejante. Sentia-se gelado e zonzo. Ele abanou fracamente a cabeça, auto reprovativo. Aquilo não estava certo. Não era normal pensar em sua mãe e sentir muita dor. Muita, muita, muita, muita, muita dor.

— Que dor! — Vociferou entre os dentes inconsciente do próprio ato.

— Eu posso ver seu machucado?

Ela esperou um pouco, porém a resposta não veio para a decepção total. Ou ele não havia prestado atenção ou aquilo era um 'não' mudo. Ela piscou um par de vezes enquanto voltava a apoiar as costas na parede do poço, em silêncio.

A primeira hipótese era melhor, pensou.

 **-XXX-**

— Não virão. — Muitos pares de tempo depois ele comentou, a resposta soando desconexa do espaço-tempo.

— Quê?

— Não virão. — Repetiu num tom fraco e distante. — Meus pais não virão.

— Não seja bobo. Tenho certeza de que estão muito preocupados com você.

Ela bufou cansada da situação quando notou que o menino não responderia. Levantou-se, olhando um ponto inimaginável no mato, as mãos postas nos quadris. — Olha, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo. Mesmo. — Frisou forte a última palavra, respirando fundo. — Mas pra isso primeiro preciso ver seu machucado. Eu não consigo virar as costas para ninguém, desculpe por isso. Apenas deixe-me ver e prometo sair da sua vista.

Embora ainda desconfiado, ele cooperou diante desse argumento. Murmurou um monólogo curto e abriu o haori, permitindo que Kagome se aproximasse. Os olhos dela deslizaram pela ferida, mesmo não enxergando perfeitamente como faria se tivesse com uma lanterna, mas rascunhava para si que a ferida era profunda, pois havia sangue demais, que até mesmo ela podia sentir o cheiro. Contrário á sacerdotisa, os orbes dourados mantiveram-se firmes nos movimentos como se esperasse por uma traição, os dentes pontudos, mas pouco expostos, prontos para arrebentar-lhe a traquéia numa única mordida.

— Muito ruim. — Definiu. — O que tem feito?

A resposta saiu sem suspense. — Caçava.

— Preciso de um anticéptico para evitar que infeccione.

— De um o quê?! — Crispou nervoso, contorcendo-se.

— Venha comigo. — Estendendo a mão, ela sorriu, mas seu gesto não tinha sido recebido com a mesma ternura.

— V-você disse que iria embora. — O pequeno replicou se sentindo desarranjado e perdido. Suspirou angustiado e remexeu-se um pouco sobre a grama, recuando, sem ter idéia do que fazer. — Foi o prometido. — Ele queria sair dessa situação bizarra e ir para casa. Apenas isso.

— Se seus pais não virão para buscá-lo como você disse, então irá precisar se recuperar para tomar caminho por conta própria. Ficar parado esperando melhorar não vai adiantar, a ferida é muito profunda. Eu não vou te machucar. Se eu quisesse já teria feito, não acha?

— Não. . . ! Ouça, humano. . .— Bufando pesado, iniciou. — Você é uma estranha, não posso confiar. Isso não parece c — A palpitação do ferimento sacudiu o raciocínio e sua voz saiu cortada, enquanto praguejava mentalmente pelas lágrimas que derramavam mornas pelo pescoço. Ele chorava. Ela, por muito pouco, estava prestes também.

Os braços finos da jovem circundaram sua cabeça, voltando a acarinhar seus cabelos e proferir palavras de segurança e bondade, o lembrando dos afagos que sua mãe também fazia semanas atrás. Antes de tudo mudar e sua mamãe chorar por causa do. . . Não. Não era bom pensar sobre isso agora. Respirou suave, tentando se distanciar da dor. A garota estava ainda lá, aninhando e dividindo seu calor, mexendo em seus cabelos, o fazendo se lembrar do ser mais importante da sua vida. Então quando resolveu abraçá-la em retorno, com as mãozinhas apertando o pijama para pegar aconchego, os intentos de agir como adulto caíram por terra.

Teria que confiar nela.

— Me ajuda. . . — Pediu diminuto, afundando o rosto choroso contra o ombro feminino. — Não aguento mais essa dor.

Dentro de si, os ensinamentos que recebera de seus familiares sobre os seres humanos conflitavam com as novas informações recém-adquiridas. Recolhido no colo de Kagome, ele se convencia de que a garota podia não ser ruim e preferiu não refletir os motivos que a levara ser gentil com ele. Que a bondade fosse autêntica, desejou, fechando os olhos muito forte como se a intensidade da sua prece fosse medida pelo ato de privar-se da visão. Recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro tépido², sentindo a maciez da roupa exótica, a ouvindo assegurar de que tudo estava bem e de que logo sua mãe viria por ele.

Mas ele sabia que não viria. _Ninguém_ buscaria por ele, porque aquele lugar não se parecia nada com a floresta em que estava antes. Não havia inverno, não havia corsa. Reabriu seus olhos, esperando chegar em algum lugar.

— Estamos chegando. — O comentário saiu abertamente, o que o fez tentar olhá-la sem muito se mover. — Assim que eu passar o remédio farei uma comida bem gostosa pra gente .— Sorriu para si, aguardando por resposta nenhuma. E de fato, o menino não respondera. Limitou-se, porém, a esfregar seu rosto entre a clavícula e o queixo da mais velha, produzindo movimentos agradáveis numa espécie de agradecimento. Kagome não soube fazer mais do que encolhê-lo mais para si.

Ele estava gelado. Fedia a sangue mais do que de sujeira. Franziu as sobrancelhas, porque não gostava nem um pouco em como sua própria franja tentava insistentemente atrapalhar a visão já comprometida pela falta de luz melhor. Isso desabava o raciocínio por inteiro. Ajeitou o que pôde com uma mão e logo voltou a passá-la pelas costas miúdas da criança, tentando aquecê-lo. A caminhada de volta ao acampamento foi rápida, felizmente. Tão logo chegou, esbarrou o olhar pelas figuras do acampamento antes de pôr seu novo protegido sentado em seu saco de dormir e alimentou a fogueira. Direcionando sua atenção para um ponto próximo a Kirara, pegou a mochila.

Ela temeu assustá-lo quando o zíper de sua bolsa protestou alto, tratando de deixá-lo aberto mesmo após pegar seus utensílios. Girou-se fazendo menos barulho possível e se reaproximou devagar do menino, admirada com os olhos fortemente alaranjados que miravam os itens em suas mãos, nitidamente curioso.

— Esse é o anticéptico que te falei. — A morena mostrou, permitindo que o albino pegasse na embalagem para investigar. — Agora deixe-me ver de novo . . .

Ele deixou que ela retirasse parte de seu haori para expor a barriga como fizera antes enquanto continuava a balbuciar qualquer coisa. Tinha uma novidade entre suas mãos e tentava formar um registro em sua memória, para se distrair em meio a dor: Observava cada pedaço da forma quadriculada sem se desapegar das listras verdes e uma _linguagem avançada_ em preto num fundo amarelo, porém semelhantes com as que estudou, felizmente. — _' Este medicamento não deverá entrar em contato com os olhos'_.— Leu mentalmente entre uma pontada e outra na barriga. Tinha uma forma interessante de dicção. Tão superior que ninguém deveria olhar, concluiu admirado. — _"Este. . . ? "_

Num lampejo rápido, parou, arqueando uma sobrancelha: Uma das mãos da criatura humana tocava em sua cauda peludinha e branquinha ( e maravilhosa ), os dedos magros afundando confortável e molemente na pelagem. Ele até tentou mover a extensão um pouco, mas não tinha domínio da parte final e a parte na qual tinha estava presa no ombro. Remexeu-se desconfortável.

— Deite-se, por favor. — Ele obedeceu, pendendo a cabeça para a direita, observando-a de soslaio, discreto, tentando ler as ações.

Kagome mergulhou um pano dentro de um recipiente com água. Ele acompanhava os movimentos e a mesma mão ousada que há pouco descansava sobre si ajeitava a franja preta que tentava forrar as íris castanhas para regressar à posição anterior. Em sua cauda. Bem, quase. O pequeno conseguiu movê-la alguns centímetros longe do toque a tempo, mas não desgrudou a vista de Kagome.

— Afaste os braços um pouco. Isso. Obrigado.

Uma fisgada o atingiu quando sentiu o pano úmido e quente ir de encontro com sua lesão. De forma inconsciente suas orelhas élficas se agitaram por dentro dos cabelos quando o barulho do pano torcido alcançou os tímpanos. Estava empenhado em passar sua caixinha entre os dedos pela quarta vez e contando. . .

Ela não havia feito de propósito, refletira conclusivo. Parecia ignorante demais, talvez nem soubesse que aquilo fosse seu rabo. Prendendo o ar, piscou algumas vezes tentando absorver aquele momento vergonhoso para si, discreto e quietinho, bem quietinho. Humano atrevido e abestado.

— Isso pode doer um pouco.

Mensagem processada tardiamente. A embalagem tombou de sua mão quando sentiu as forças esvaírem, tamanha ardência que sentira. Trêmulo, o grito que pensou em proclamar foi parar na boca do estômago, porém os olhos, estes desesperados por descobrir o culpado, logo se posicionaram para fazer a sentença; O antisséptico! A humana estava passando aquilo no ferimento.

— Um pouco você disse. . . ! — Reclamou entre os dentes enquanto voltava a sentar. Ele respirou fundo, buscando resgatar as forças com esse ato, em vão, porque seus olhos assoberbaram d'água para contrariá-lo novamente. Procurou por uma feição amigável na garota, todavia estava lá apenas uma cara triste, os lábios produzindo um leve sopro sobre a lesão ao passo que os braços percorriam de forma desajeitada a bandagem em sua barriga, amarrando-o para finalizar o drama dos infortúnios.

— Desculpa! Pode ter ardido, mas vai melhorar agora.

Ele não quis respondê-la nem encará-la. Com o coração aos saltos e a vista embaçada, deitou-se sobre o acolchoado com a ardência diminuindo progressivamente. A caixinha antes tombada ao seu lado se situava novamente entre as mãos.

Em paralelo, Kagome guardava os itens em sua mochila, satisfeita pelo bom trabalho que fizera. Rodou novamente os olhos sobre seus amigos e parecia inacreditável que nenhum deles havia despertado com a movimentação atípica no acampamento durante a madrugada. Eles deviam estar cansados demais ou o grau de stress das ultimas semanas decolou suficiente para levá-los a um desgaste mental incomum, ela analisou, lembrando de que também precisava dormir.

De qualquer modo, estava aliviada. Afinal, como criar um argumento aceitável de que sozinha e munida apenas de seu arco e flechas aventurara-se próximo ao bosque para checar o poço Honekui?

Abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos ruins. Ela havia ajudado uma pessoa. Embora suas ações pudessem ter sido um pouco irresponsáveis e precipitadas, ela havia ajudado uma pessoa e isso era bom. _"— Isso é muito, muito bom."_ Frisou mentalmente.

Girou o corpo a fim de checar o menino e se assustou ao vê-lo de pé tão próximo a si, fitando-a imóvel e profundo com a cabeça levemente inclinada para a esquerda. Não estava ele há poucos minutos atrás urrando de dor? Como então. . ? Um calafrio lhe correu a espinha; visto assim aquela criança parecia ter saído de um filme de terror, ela não tinha ouvido os passos dele de jeito nenhum!

As mãozinhas já estavam tocando seu rosto com cuidado e deslizando para os cabelos escuros quando voltou a si.

Rindo baixo, questionou: — Você está me cheirando? — Encarando o rosto, mas não os seus olhos.

— Você não cheira mal como a maioria _deles_. Você é mesmo humana?

— Sou sim.

Ela conservou o silêncio que surgiu, esperando que a criança terminasse. Próximos, Kagome pôde conferir que seu rosto infantil possuía finas listras em grená e alguns caprichados tons de prata sobre muitos fios brancos, corte mediano, um pouco abaixo do queixo apenas. Ele aparentava ter no máximo doze anos, mas sua forma de agir e falar indicavam uma maturidade maior. Um déjà vú repentino se instalou em sua cabeça enquanto pestanejava, igualmente concentrada.

As mãos pálidas pararam de se mover no rosto da estudante. — Eu conheço você? — Sussurrando leve, a pergunta veio dele, não parando de estudá-la.

— Que engraçado. . . Eu tenho essa mesma sensação. . . De que já te vi antes.

—A humana possui nome?

— É Kagome. —Limpou a garganta e pôs uma madeixa por detrás da orelha, graciosa. —Higurashi Kagome. — Sorrindo, continuou. —E o seu é. . . ?

O coração acelerou ao ouvi-la, mas ele não sabia direito porquê. Ele se afastou vagarosamente antes de responder resoluto com ar orgulhoso, satisfeito por inspecioná-la. — Taisho Sesshoumaru. Herdeiro das Terras do Oeste.

Kagome empalideceu.

Meu Deus!

* * *

 **.**

 **Continua**

 **.**

* * *

 **#Notas da Autora:**

Oi, oi, voltei!

Então, o que achou? Eu sei que não é a atualização de E.E como alguns esperavam - ou não -. Eu tive essa idéia há muito tempo. O Office aponta 2014 como data de criação, mas parei e deixei dois anos de lado. Aí recentemente voltei a reler alguns mangás de InuYasha que tenho guardado e também a ver alguns episódios e vídeos de momentos engraçados do animê e o que eu iniciei para acabar com um tédio acabou reavivando o carinho que tenho pela série.

Ao invés de jogar, eu simplesmente escrevi e completei o que já tinha. A história não deve se alongar, será suave e não pretendo fazer rodeios.

No mais, eu espero responder reviews, mas se você não quiser deixar algum comentário, tudo bem, continuarei a escrever para você assim mesmo!

 _D. CupCake._

 **#Vocabulário e interpretações de texto:**

Preia¹: Presa **.**

No way¹: Do inglês, 'sem chance'.

Tépido²: Pálido.

Por favor, percebam que logo no início, o pequeno Sesshoumaru insiste em usar ' **humano** ' para se referir a Kagome, no gênero masculino mesmo,e só depois muda para ' **humana** '.

É um pequeno detalhe de gêneros, eu sei, mas posso explicar: Distância.

Gosto de levar muito em consideração o fato que Sesshoumaru é de outra espécie, que é youkai e que o original é um antagonista. E também, porque, mais importante de tudo, detesto personagens a la romance-miojo ( Da garota que se apaixona sem motivo aparente. Do cara que a primeira vista já quer casar. Alonguem a lista ). Detesto.

Sesshoumaru usou a palavra 'humano' (mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma garota) para se referir a um bicho qualquer sem se importar com absolutamente nada. _'Macho, fêmea, quem se importa? Tudo a mesma coisa.'_ \- Seria essa linha de ordem na cabeça do nosso pequeno Sesshoumaru -. 'Humana' embora seja ainda uma palavra nada amigável (HAHAHA) e que continua a denotar uma distancia enorme entre eles é algum reconhecimento, uma atenção. Digo, ele já está levando em consideração o gênero certo da garota pelo menos.

Provavelmente irão existir outros detalhes no decorrer da fic, que explicarei **sempre** através dessas notas, porque ninguém é obrigado a sacar essas coisas e que os menos exigentes nunca se importarão. **C:**


	2. Cap II: Dubitável, parte I

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _InuYasha_ _. Rumiko Takahashi. Sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Dubitável - Parte I**

* * *

Kagome havia se afastado dele como se tivesse recebido um choque tamanha surpresa.

Tombou de bunda no chão após alguns passos dados para trás tendo apoio apenas dos braços. Ela o olhava incrédula, empasmecida, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— O quê. . .?! — Perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzindo de forma gradativa com a exclamação da voz. — O que você disse?

Ele, por vez, não respondeu imediatamente embora tivesse entreaberto os lábios para tal. Pestanejou uma, duas vezes, a cabeça tombada para um lado dos ombros e o curioso olhar sobre a garota, estranhando seu comportamento exagerado.

— Que meu nome é Taisho Sesshoumaru, herdeiro das Terras do Oeste. — Disse, não deixando com que a garota esperasse por muito tempo como noutras vezes. Ao instante, o seu pequeno corpo voltou a costumeira postura ereta e sem tensão, as orelhas pontudas movendo-se milimétrica e imperceptivelmente entre o emaranhado de cabelos. — O que houve?

Havia medo vindo dela, muito medo, podia sentir.

— Não. . .

No outro lado da situação, continuava Kagome caída no chão com as órbitas sobressaltadas do rosto. Não mais balançava a cabeça, primeiro fruto inconsciente do seu espanto, apesar de por dentro ter aberto ecos infinitos de negativas, dos tipos _'não, isso é impossível'._

— . . . Não pode ser!

Impossível também era não listar uma série de noções a respeito daquela criança enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. Ela queria negar para si que fosse o mesmo cão-demônio que conhecia, naturalmente.

E foi o que fez quando pensou na possibilidade de haver outros indivíduos com mesmo nome dentro da sociedade youkai como muito ocorria na sua própria.

Tinha gostado da idéia porque, afinal, quantas outras garotas Kagome's poderiam existir na era moderna ou ali?

Mas então, ele desabou todo o pensamento quando disse o detalhe que o fazia _único_. Não uma, mas _duas_ vezes e não parecia estar brincando quanto a isso. Que, longe ainda de qualquer análise da semelhança entre aqueles dois, a levara pensar no único Sesshoumaru que conhecia, no mesmo maldito estrambólico que tentou matá-la em diversas ocasiões, porque não podia existir _dois herdeiros_ do Oeste com o _mesmo_ nome!

Ela tentou se afastar do raciocínio que a forçou para esta conclusão, mesmo dando voltas um segundo e outro no mesmo ponto; Mesmo quando uma Lua crescente pôde ser vista entre a franja esbranquiçada ou as linhas grená que cobriam as maçãs do rosto tornavam a semelhança mais óbvia; As _coisas pequenas_ que marcavam Sesshoumaru. Coisas pequenas que não podiam autenticar a identidade de qualquer pessoa, mas isso era tudo que Higurashi Kagome conhecia sobre o irmão mais velho de InuYasha, além das obsessões cegas por honra e espadas lendárias.

Coisas pequenas que, dadas em diferentes circunstâncias (se pudesse), seriam insuficientes para acreditar nas palavras do garotinho, mesmo dizendo carregado do mesmo tom seguro daquelas pessoas que soltam uma revelação importante sem sequer ter noção do fato.

Uma parte instintiva de si, a mesma que surgia na hora de apontar a flecha contra alguém, cogitou de que aquilo poderia se tratar de uma armadilha.

Foi, contudo, obrigada a pendurar a reflexão num ponto qualquer da mente quando nada se encaixou para isso: Continuava inteira, viva e lúcida (não?) e seus amigos também. Houve mais de uma oportunidade para que ele a matasse durante a aproximação ou sequestrasse qualquer um do grupo nas brechas vulneráveis de distração.

Assim, se tivesse acontecido qualquer tragédia, teria ocorrido no poço ou na entrada do acampamento, sem dúvidas.

Um estremecimento surgiu quando lembrou da aproximação daquela criança momentos atrás antes de se apresentarem. Aquilo foi . . . !

— Por que está com medo? — A voz do pequeno surgiu para arrancá-la da inércia. Ela já não olhava para ele, notou de repente, quando não o viu mais de frente para si.

— Não estou com medo. — Respondeu incerta se ele cairia nessa. Sesshoumaru não deu nenhuma pista de qualquer forma, apenas se ajeitando próximo à fogueira.

Ela listou mentalmente mais uma semelhança quando percebeu o adorno pendurado no ombro direito dele, exatamente como lembrava.

 **-XXX-**

Esfregou os olhos, começavam a arder de tanto sono. Ela queria deitar e dormir só não podia. Não com _ele_ acordado, não com _ele_ estando ali.

Ambos haviam observado a fogueira por tempo demais. Mais ela do que ele, talvez. Porque quando fechava os olhos, a imagem do fogo estava lá por debaixo das pálpebras. Havia mudado de postura de novo quando o formigamento nas pernas se tornou insuportável. Levantou-se. Esticou-se. Bocejou leve se contendo como pôde.

Sesshoumaru por outro lado não mostrava quaisquer sinais de cansaço mesmo ferido. Na verdade, não mostrava nada; O garoto que chorou horas atrás no colo de Kagome não existia mais. Suas feições estavam neutras, sem nenhuma chance de saber se estava tranquilo ou às avessas disso. Era bizarro pensar que uma criança humana na mesma situação ainda estaria chorando desesperada por estar machucada ao redor de tantos estranhos e longe de casa. Porque, de acordo com ele, era essa sua situação: Ferido, longe de casa e da família. Seus pais não estavam vindo ajudá-lo.

Kagome não acreditava na diferença tão abrupta de ação para ambas espécies na fase infantil. Também não acreditava muito nele para ser franca desde que soube seu nome — por precaução ou preconceito, não sabia dizer — mas sendo verdade dele ou não, mantivera a dúvida em aberto. Descobriria de qualquer forma o final disso tudo quando amanhecesse.

 **-XXX-**

Trinta e um, trinta e dois, trinta e três. Mais um _'clac'_ da lenha queimando. Trinta e cinco.

Os estalos da madeira a crepitar na fogueira eram deliciosos. Remetiam ao som de pastéis crocantes e folhas secas de Momiji de outonos já muito distantes.

Trinta e sete.

Pastéis e Momijis eram a combinação perfeita. Um era sinônimo do outro alguns anos _antes_ de atravessar o poço. O vento intenso batendo na nuca e nas canelas, os braços cruzados com as das amigas tomando uma parte da calçada, um dos olhos mais estreito que o outro, porque, raios(!), uma poeirinha cismava em entrar ali.

Era Ayumi que o soprava para longe quase sempre quando a via esfregar os dedos nos olhos. Era também Ayumi que vinha com uma dúzia de pastéis escondidos na mochila para comer após as aulas, quando sua avó se preparava para a competição anual de culinária do bairro, testando novos recheios para pastéis.

Ela aprovava a maior parte, embora sua adoração incurável fosse pelos de recheios de queijo com banana.

Elas fofocavam por diversão barata na falta de algo melhor. Qualquer coisa do que _ficar_ em silêncio. Foi assim que descobriu que a prima de Eri tinha seis dedos no pé, que Hojo gostava dela e que a nova garota da turma estava apaixonada por um garoto dois anos mais velho da 801-B. Foi também como suas amigas descobriram sobre seu romance com InuYasha.

Mais um ' _clac_ '. Saltou em surpresa por até onde o devaneio a levou, em lembranças de coisas simples. Maçantemente simples e aleatórias.

Qualquer coisa do que _estar_ em silêncio, não era assim?

Arfou sorrindo.

Outro estalo.

Trinta e _nove_.

 **-XXX-**

Kirara estava acordada.

Kagome só soube porque Sesshoumaru comentou partindo um longo silêncio em estilhaços. Apontou com o indicador e metódico disse, simplesmente.

Ela tinha noção de que havia olhado rápido demais para constar, mas já era tarde e lá estava: Uma das orelhas grandes e pontudas da gata mexeu rápido num sinal de consciência, mas os olhos continuavam fechados. Ela percebeu que as órbitas viravam por dentro das pálpebras fechadas. Por que estava agindo assim?

Mil coisas se passaram por sua cabeça sem nenhuma delas relevar.

— Quem são?

Kagome pousara a vista por alguns instantes sobre Sango antes de se dirigir a ele, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. _Ele havia visto o grupo várias vezes em batalha, por que então raios. . . ?_ — Meus amigos. — E perplexa, continuou. — Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara.

— Eles estão bem?

— O dia foi longo, só estão dormindo. — Dormindo ridiculamente pesado, quis dizer.

— E você? Não está com sono?

— Um pouquinho. — Mentira. Estava louca para dormir! — E você?

Coçando o pescoço, ele retrucou enquanto se levantava, distanciando-se dela e da fogueira. — Nem um pouco.

— É por causa da dor?

— Não. — Ele já estava se sentando sob o saco de dormir de Kagome quando respondeu; os botões fortemente amarelos distantes dos castanhos dela, espiando uma libélula passar devagar diante de si.

Kagome jamais saberia, mas uma miúda parte da dor que ele sentira havia sumido quando tinha decidido acreditar e confiar nos cuidados dela. E então suportar todo o resto pareceu menos pior. As mãos do pequeno tremiam discretamente escondidas sob as mangas da roupa, _entretanto_.

Em paralelo, Kagome acenou leve em resposta, a boca pressionada forte. Ela anotou mentalmente uma característica dele; Sesshoumaru era monossilábico. Sem delongas ou rodeios, direto, muito curto. Muito, muito curto. Ele sabia acabar com uma conversa rápido, absorvendo a maior quantidade de informações possíveis sem muito responder em troca.

Tinha que fazê-lo falar. Havia muitas coisas para perguntar desde o primeiro instante de seu choque inicial. Apenas não tivera oportunidade.

— Por que não dorme?

— Como foi parar no poço? — Perguntou, sem muito remoer mentalmente. Era sua vez de ser direta.

Ele desviou rápido o olhar para ela e Kagome estremeceu; seus olhos brilhavam num tom dourado doentio formando duas esferas bem definidas como a de um gato em um ambiente pouco iluminado. Ela pensou que pudesse ser a mesma coisa com ele então, embora sem muita certeza se isso pudesse ocorrer em cães também.

— Eu caí.

— Caiu?

Ele piscou alguns pares de vezes antes de prosseguir com a resposta. — É, caí. — Como se fosse uma coisa óbvia sem muito para ela se surpreender.

— O que fizeram contigo, Sesshoumaru? Por que está tão pequeno? — Estreitou os olhos, os neurônios estourando em hipóteses. — Quem te jogou no poço? Quem te feriu desse jeito?

Ele riu curto e baixinho um instante após ouvi-la parecendo não se ofender e Kagome achou incrível o nível de dissimulação que Sesshoumaru poderia atuar depois de tantas coisas _más_ que houvera feito contra ela e uma dúzia de outros mais _._ Agia como se nunca tivesse cuspido em sua cara palavras das mais preconceituosas.

E feito pior _._

— Eu, pequeno? — Irônico, levantou o queixo e continuou. — Minha mãe disse que com a minha idade meu pai era menor que eu.

Kagome emudeceu. Num primeiro momento, ela não soube como digerir o comentário, salvo o leve aceno de cabeça que dera enquanto se recompunha.

A Higurashi Kagome _de quinze anos_ , mais ousada e irresponsável, provavelmente não teria papas na língua e soltaria tudo que pensava a respeito dele mesmo se apresentando como uma inocente criancinha falando de _papai_ e _mamãe_. Não seria boazinha, não quando o indivíduo a sua frente havia atentado contra sua segurança, tentando estirá-la aos pedaços várias vezes.

Anotado, incluiria uma dúzia de palavrões e tudo aos berros, porque não gostava de gente sonsa, de fingimento e isso era irritante.

Porém, aquela que estava sentada próximo ao dai-youkai, observando o cenário com paciência era uma Higurashi de dezessete próximo aos dezoito anos entupida de responsabilidades até o pescoço, desaforos mal resolvidos, jurada de morte por muitos e tendo que correr atrás de um desempenho escolar melhor se não quisesse passar a vida toda trabalhando para cobrir um plano mínimo de aposentadoria no futuro.

A Higurashi Kagome que aprendeu a falar menos e a ouvir um pouco mais antes de estourar.

Foi por isso que, enquanto passava os cabelos para um lado dos ombros, tentou outra vez: — Certo, seu pai, você deve ser orgulhoso sobre isso, não é? Forte e tudo mais. . . — E continuou. — Mas por que está assim?

— Assim como?

— Você sabe, nessa forma de criança. — Apontou para ele, mexendo o indicador para cima e para baixo.

— O que é forma de _criança_?

— Ah, desculpa. — Ela sorriu curto dessa vez, batendo leve na própria testa. — Filhote?

— Oh.— Ele afugentou os olhos que estavam sobre ela para focar num ponto inexistente no chão ao tempo que juntava as mãos entre os joelhos. Parecia constrangido quando voltou a falar. — Você também acha?

— Quê?

Ele abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e soube imediatamente que não havia pretensão de resposta. Vácuo. Ela bufou, abanando a cabeça para os dois lados fortemente, frustrada com o momento que vivia.

— Isso não é brincadeira Sesshoumaru.

O tom mudou perceptivelmente o que o obrigou a olhá-la mais uma vez, analisando.

— Não estou brincando, só perguntei.

— Isso é sério, quero saber porque está parecendo uma crian-. Filhote. — Corrigiu-se no final.

— Não diga isso, não mais, era por isso que eu estava caçando! — O tom mudou, páreo com o dela dessa vez, embora infantil. — Já cresci, posso cuidar de mim, de _tudo_ agora!

Um minuto de silêncio inteiro se fez e apenas o crepitar da madeira e a respiração pesada podiam ser escutadas.

— Quê? — Foi a única palavra que conseguiu sair em sua tamanha descrença, ao mesmo tempo que as pontas das unhas coçavam o braço e uma careta enrugada se formava no rosto de tão franzido. Aquele homem estava agindo como _criança_. Mesmo. De verdade. Quis rir.

Ela estava prestes a pedir para que a palhaçada acabasse, quando se lembrou que nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru utilizar sentimentalismo para vencer alguém.

Das vezes que se encontraram, ele mostrou uma imagem que o encaixava mais nos tipos de durões que não faziam rodeios e que não usavam artifícios para derrubar quem quer que fosse. Era daqueles que gostava de vencer na força e habilidade. Prova maior era de que nunca havia declarado interesse na Shikon no Tama.

Foi assim desde a primeira vez na luta pela Tessaiga e como na última, meses atrás.

Ele também não gostava de humanos. Pensando mais além, não fazia sentido estarem dialogando quando ele poderia matá-la. Foi aí que algo veio a mente e talvez, apenas talvez. . .

— Você se lembra de mim? — Questionou e ele parou o que fazia para subir as órbitas e encará-la. Não deu tempo para uma resposta, porque ela continuou rápido. — Kagome, sacerdotisa, amiga do seu irmão.

— Mas eu não tenho irmãos! — Foi a vez dele franzir o rosto, alarmado. — Você está confusa, sou herdeiro único do Oeste.

— _"Sem irmãos."_ — A jovem repetiu mentalmente.

— Se lembra das pessoas que viajam contigo? De Jaken, de Rin e tem um dragão de duas cabeças também. . . Não sei qual o nome, droga.— Estalando um dedo no outro, ela tentava puxar da mente como Rin os chamava.

Não houve resposta da contraparte.

— Qual é mesmo o nome, Uh-Á, Ur-Ah? — Pediu.

— Não conheço ninguém com esses nomes e não tenho nenhum dragão. — Disse, respirando fundo. Segundos depois, acrescentou. — Só um ovo, na verdade.

E era tudo verdade. Ele havia sido presenteado com um ovo de dragão alguns _meses atrás_ pelo herdeiro das terras do Sul, bom amigo de seu pai, e de apenas cinco dezenas de anos à sua frente de diferença.

Quando recebeu em mãos, bem lembrava, foi uma das coisas mais extraordinárias que havia visto desde então; Era um redondo imperfeito, a casca bem grossa e áspera com pequenas crateras esverdeadas no centro que clareavam nas beiradas. Medindo, o ovo batia um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Havia um pergaminho junto quando o recebeu, com uma assinatura confusa, que, porém, não restava dúvidas, era do próprio príncipe do Sul:

 _"Sesshoumaru-Ouji-sama¹, sua primeira grande responsabilidade; Não permita que a casca se rompa pela morte. Mantenha-o morno, nunca frio e jamais fervendo. Minhas melhores expectativas.",_ era o que nele continha _._

Por isso, nos três primeiros dias após a novidade não dormiu, sempre passando as mãos ao redor para checá-lo, tamanho seu medo de falhar com sua futura mascote.

Ele não estava mais lá para cuidá-lo, no entanto.

— Está confusa, humana Kagome. — Comentou, duvidoso em chamá-la pelo nome. Não havia caído bem na língua. — Eu disse o que aconteceu, não estou mentindo. Eu cacei e estava indo para casa. Desviei um pouco do meu caminho, vi uma coisa num poço e—

— Honekui. Poço Come-Ossos. — Ela interrompeu, acrescentando.

— Achei bonita e tentei pegar. — Continuou simplesmente. — Acho que _aquilo_ me puxou e caí. Tive a impressão de ver uma. . . mão.

Toda a linha de pensamento foi cortada pelo que ouviu, contendo seu espanto o máximo que pôde. — Mão? — Limitou-se, aguardando por outra peça de diálogo, que não deixou vir tamanha ligeireza de sua ânsia. — Está querendo dizer que te puxaram para o poço? — Foi impossível não lembrar da primeira vez em que caiu na época feudal.

— Não tenho certeza. A única coisa que sei é que esse não é o mesmo lugar onde eu estava antes. Nevava e não tinha muitas árvores grandes, nem muito mato. — O cenário que viveu poucas horas atrás surgiu como um afresco na imaginação. O cheiro também era distinto, mas em último instante decidiu não dizer. De onde vinha não tinha um forte cheiro de carne humana entranhado no ar. Parecia ter humanos demais ali, muito além daqueles que dormiam ao redor da fogueira, pressupunha. E, nossa, como aquilo _fedia_. — Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá dentro, mas tem como o inverno se transformar em verão com mágica?

Não sabia responder, mas negou com a cabeça, comprometida com o relato. As peças pareciam se encaixar mesmo não sendo da forma que havia pensado no início.

— Parece que fiquei lá por muito tempo.

— E você não está nervoso com isso?

O corpo dela saltou leve de susto quando o viu pender o corpo para frente.

— Muito! — Ele exclamou sem hesitar para surpresa de Higurashi. Como se percebesse, engoliu em seco ao tempo em que limpava a garganta e alisava as mangas do haori. Ela sorriu na tentativa dele de se recompor, mas o albino seguiu como se não houvesse ocorrido. — Mas sendo quem sou tenho que ser forte, é meu dever.

Kagome manteve um pouco mais seu sorriso, achando antiquada e forçada a forma com que ele se expressava para a idade que aparentava. Era engraçado.— Essa parece uma época diferente da sua? — Arriscou.

— Época?

— Parece que está anos á frente da vida que você conhece, digo.

— Não sei, sou príncipe, não feiticeiro. — Ele bufou, cruzando os braços, esquecendo-se por um instante das feridas recém-cuidadas. Ela reclamaria da resposta malcriada se ele não houvesse antecipado sua próxima indagação. — Mas acho que não. Só quero voltar para casa, você sabe por onde devo ir?

Kagome respirou profundo. — Tudo bem, depois a gente. . . — Fez uma pausa, ouvindo um bocejar vindo além deles. Ela girou a cabeça um pouco a direita para atestar a confirmação. A cabeça de Sesshoumaru imitou o movimento também.

— Vamos dar um jeito, apenas não se esforce, por favor.

— Ohayo², Kagome-san.

Ela mexeu os olhos para avistar o céu, a pele do pescoço esticando instantaneamente. Não havia mais estrelas, salvo um céu limpo, azulado bem claro, ainda sem Sol.

Abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que deveria dizer. Entre o tempo ligeiro que levou para encerrar um movimento e iniciar outro, a boca entreabriu exatamente duas vezes. Não sabia o que dizer, como explicar, por onde começar.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que não havia pensando em algo quando isso ocorresse, mesmo sendo evidente e inevitável. Então, sorriu automático e respondeu aquilo que lhe parecia mais óbvio:

— Ohayo, Sango-san. Bem. . . Esse é—

—Eu sei quem ele é.

 **-XXX-**

E foi tudo.

Sango não havia feito perguntas. Limpou o rosto, ajeitou o cabelo e arrumou suas coisas. Ela achava ter sido discreta quando cutucou para despertar Miroku e cochichar sobre algo, mas Kagome notara e tinha uma leve idéia sobre do que se tratava.

Ela tentou iniciar uma conversa na expectativa de se explicar, mas parecia que ninguém estava disposto a ouví-la. " _Vamos esperar InuYasha chegar, será melhor assim._ ", foi a resposta mais longa que obteve naquele maldito início da manhã.

Até Shippou, comumente fora dos desentendimentos dos adultos, parecia saber que algo errado havia por ali, porque tinha se afastado como se falar com ela pudesse ser um erro. Não entendera aquilo, honestamente. Tudo parecia muito exagerado.

O resto foi silêncio, salvo os sons da natureza, ora e outra os barulhos comuns do acampamento – crepitar das chamas, fungar, zíper de mochila, pisadas.

Havia estado quieta desde então, distraindo-se com as caricaturas que decoravam a borda de sua tigela de plástico; ela não percebera antes aquela minúscula girafa rosa com um sorriso tão largo cravado ali, vejam só. . . !

Espreguiçou-se, nascendo uma tremedeira sem fim por dentro, partindo dos ombros até os joelhos. Mérito do nervosismo. O clima azedo que teve com Sango estava em toda parte e se distrair com aquela tigela era um intento que não estava ajudando de modo algum, nem fazendo o tempo passar depressa. O sono também não cooperava, mas já não tinha como recuperar o atraso.

O forro que havia estirado na grama começava a enrugar pelos movimentos das pernas de dobrar-esticar. O arroz que havia posto para cozinhar logo depois de tomar o _coic_ e de Sango começava a ferver sobre a fogueira, finalmente – o que significava que havia conseguido gastar vinte e cinco minutos do início do seu dia –. E que dia.

Decidiu pensar sobre como ajudar o pequeno Sesshoumaru. Aquilo era definitivamente uma problemática. Afogou-se em pensamentos ao som do arroz cozinhando, tentando imaginar inúmeras formas de conseguir fazê-lo pular o poço sem precisar explicar os motivos. Ela não poderia dizer para ele, pois não sabia o preço que pagaria caso essa criança voltasse para casa sabendo disso. . . ! Se ele soubesse, Sesshoumaru cresceria tendo conhecimento com propriedade para impedi-la de atravessar o poço Honekui pela primeira vez ou matá-la antes de libertar InuYasha.

Sem um motivo decente, porém, ela não o convenceria.

Os nós das mãos tornaram-se visíveis. Se sentia miserável ao pensar naquilo tudo. Queria ajudá-lo, de verdade, mas também não queria que situações imaginadas como essas pudessem vir a ocorrer. . .

Levá-lo até seu lar estando naquele tempo presente também estava fora de cogitação. Com Inu Taisho morto, ela duvidava que a mãe estivesse viva para poder cuidá-lo e, na melhor das hipóteses, mesmo se estivesse, onde poderia encontrá-la e como explicar sobre a situação?

Ela olhou para a pequena figura branca sentada sobre seu saco de dormir. Não havia nada naquele rosto.

Sentiu pena; Ninguém se aproximou ou falou com o pequeno dai-youkai. Ele parecia ou muito acostumado a esse tipo de tratamento hostil ou muito educado para falar fora da vez.

No início, quando os integrantes começavam a despertar, ele havia olhado para todos muito rápido e voltado a vista para um ponto do chão ainda mais ligeiro, esperando por alguma coisa, sem nada vir (seria medo de ser pego observando?).

No fim, seus olhos sempre se perdiam nas mãos, mais estreitos que nunca. Ele também pressionava de quando em quando a mão contra a ferida enfaixada, resmungando algo. As vezes, o nariz contraía e as ações anteriores se repetiam como num _loop_.

Estava muito desconfortável, Kagome apostava. Não poderia julgá-lo por isso. Levantou-se e foi até ele.

— Você quer se lavar? Existe um riacho perto daqui, posso te levar até lá.

— Não precisa. Estou bem.

— Não vou olhar, prometo.

Ele estatelou dentro dos olhos dela como se o cérebro tivesse economizado energia dos movimentos para captar a piada. Ele não tinha respostas prontas para aquilo, aparentemente.

E então, ele riu. Ela também. Uma risada curta, suave, mas Kagome sentiu pela primeira vez que havia chegado em algum lugar com ele.

— Humana Kagome. . .

Ele fez sinal com a mão querendo falar ao pé do ouvido. Higurashi apenas obedeceu. Então disse bem baixinho: — Acho que eu devia ir embora agora.

— Quê?! — Ela, por vez, se afastou de relance, voltando a posição anterior enquanto se olhavam diretamente. — Por que?!

O rosto pálido de repente se avermelhou quando percebeu que a garota não iria abaixar a voz como ele. Ninguém ainda parecia prestar atenção quando averiguou ao redor.

— Não me querem por perto. — Respondeu continuando no mesmo baixo tom, as sobrancelhas curvadas para baixo.

— Ah, isso? Você entendeu errado.

Ele rebateu negando com a cabeça durante as últimas palavras ditas por ela.

— Você é bem-vindo, Sesshoumaru. Desculpe s—

A cortou. — Não sou, eu sei. Soube no primeiro instante em que eles olharam para mim.

Tentou desconversar, não convencida. — Não tem nada a ver com você, é s—

— Eu ouvi.

Os olhos arregalaram levemente e, num breve instante, Higurashi ficou sem reação diante daquela última declaração. Não imaginava que houvesse tanta sagacidade nele, o estava subestimando. Definitivamente a perceptividade de crianças youkais era diferente de crianças humanas e não era apenas porquê ele tinha uma audição melhor. Era pelo conjunto de tudo.

Deixaram de se encarar repelidos pelo constrangimento, ele, escondendo suas feições sob a franja e perdendo-se nas mãos como noutras vezes e ela, olhando para a grama de soslaio, sabendo imediatamente que o pequeno Sesshoumaru não diria nada mais.

— O problema é mais comigo do que com você. . .

Lentamente, ela pôs uma das mãos sobre os cabelos brancos, abaixando o próprio rosto para tentar vê-lo nos olhos, em vão. Sussurrando, perguntou: — O que você ouviu, Sesshoumaru?

Arfou, coçando a cabeça diante daquele silêncio. Ela soube que haviam sido coisas piores do que imaginara quando viu o pequeno fungar e passar os dedinhos sobre os olhos enquanto continuava a esconder seu rosto sob a franja. Não era necessário vê-lo nos olhos para saber que Sesshoumaru lacrimejava; sua mão o afagara de leve quase ao mesmo instante em que chegara a conclusão.

— Tudo bem, você não precisa dizer. Não devem ter sido coisas boas.

Não houve nada mais que o silêncio depois, mas não se importou dessa vez.

Estendeu bem os braços para um canto da esquerda para agarrar sua mochila, enquanto olhava ao redor. Em seguida, fechou a bolsa com um pedaço de pano numa das mãos. Umedeceu-o com a água de sua garrafa e voltou a encará-lo. Ele já tentava se recompor.

Se Kagome estivesse certa, aquele Sesshoumaru nunca encontraria o caminho de casa estando naquele tempo, porquê, em alguma floresta distante ou até mesmo ali, estava sua versão adulta. Aquele sob seu resguardo era uma versão passada e ele devia atravessar o poço como ela própria sempre fizera.

— Eu queria que suas feridas melhorassem antes que você partisse.

Ela não esperou por um comentário. Levantou o queixo do filhote de dai-youkai e com o pano começou a esfregá-lo.

— O qu—. O que está fazendo?! — Ele reagiu instantaneamente àquilo, o tom de voz saindo abafado pelo pano, estando um pouquinho quebrado pelo recente lacrimejar; Suas mãos tentaram apanhar as dela durante algumas vezes e as pontas das unhas muito finas arranharam-na superficialmente, mas ela não reclamou: Sesshoumaru não tinha a intenção e nem havia notado.

— Se não vai se lavar, estou limpando um pouco dessa sujeira do seu rosto! Parece um porquinho!

Ela afastava o pano um pouco, voltando depressa para limpá-lo novamente. O lapso de instantes permitia a ele que entreabrisse os olhos, tentando ganhar alguma vantagem para apanhar a mão dela de novo e de novo. E de novo. Na segunda falha, Kagome sorriu sem som. Na quarta, ambos riram.

Ela considerou que havia ganhado permissão quando ele se aquietou, as risadas ficando para trás lentamente e continuando em sua memória, registrando o momento.

— Posso?— O albino perguntou depois de um tempo.

Ela, por vez, estendeu o pano sem cerimônia para ele continuar o trabalho, levantando-se em seguida. Caminhou em direção a fogueira, o arroz estava pronto. Em seu íntimo, Kagome sabia que algo sairia mal quando InuYasha se inteirasse da situação a julgar pela forma como seu grupo estava se comportando. Devia se preparar.

Mas, primeiro, ela tinha como meta impedir que seu nervosismo transparecesse quando finalmente pegasse o cabo daquela panela.

 **-XXX-**

Ela se esforçou ao máximo para manter uma postura calma e natural, tentando não espiar os movimentos de Sango ou dos outros no acampamento.

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir os galhos de algumas árvores estalarem frenéticas, como se alguém estivesse passando por elas. Não se enganou, era InuYasha lá, que, num movimento rápido para seus olhos, houvera saltado para estar em sua frente. Ajeitou algumas madeixas morenas que saíram do lugar com o forte vento que veio.

— Hey, Kagome, encontrei seu arco perto do poço, então eu. . .

Seus botões amarelos apertaram fixamente nos marrons dela enquanto as narinas se alargaram olfateando o ar, analisando os aromas. Ela segurou o fôlego, sentindo uma expectativa angustiante sobre o desfecho da dedução, na qual, sabia, ele estaria por descobrir. Inconscientemente, havia se posto na frente do pequeno dai-youkai.

— Kagome. Esse pivete. . . — InuYasha se calou por um momento, não suspendendo o raciocínio no entanto. — Ele. . . Ele cheira como aquele desgraçado do Sesshoumaru!

— " _Hoje eu não durmo. . ."_ — pensou.

— Nossa, não sabia que hanyous falavam! — O menor comentara interessado, seu entoar empolgado cravado como ferrão nos tímpanos do meio demônio. — Nunca tinha visto um mestiço de perto, na verdade.— Acrescentou, sincero.

InuYasha rosnou e o menor pulou, os dedos pendurados no pijama da morena como se ela pudesse protegê-lo do mundo, de verdade.

— " _Definitivamente."_

— Kagome, o que esse filho da p—

— Posso explicar. — O tom saiu mais ansioso do que imaginava.

Em algum momento, os demais integrantes começaram a se aproximar, criando um círculo imperfeito em volta dela e de Sesshoumaru, mas mantendo ainda uma distancia. Então, InuYasha os olhou um a um, sem mover qualquer outro músculo e cruzou os braços, esperando que algum deles falasse primeiro. Isso espantou ainda mais Kagome, que esperara um cenário mais caótico e grosseiro, porque nunca foi diferente quando envolvia InuYasha.

— Mas antes, será que podemos conversar longe das crianças? É muito mais complexo do que qualquer um de vocês pode imaginar. — Tentou, mas ninguém pareceu ter vontade suficiente para atendê-la. Ela se lembrou tardiamente que crianças não eram poupadas de nada no feudalismo como eram na contemporaneidade.

InuYasha logo indagou. — Longe por que? Diga logo de uma vez que coisa estúpida!

— Comece por favor, Kagome-sama. —Foi Miroku quem falou, prevenindo discussão desnecessária. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos, aguardando.

Ao tempo, Higurashi passou rápido a língua sobre os lábios secos e respirou fundo, suspendendo o ar dentro dos pulmões. Seu coração batia forte e nervoso, não se sentia pronta. Mesmo assim, iniciou. — Pois muito bem. . . , ele ! — Dirigiu seu olhar para o pequeno, chacoalhando uma vez a mão direita sem saber o que dizer. Havia dado um branco terrível! — Ele precisava da minha ajuda, nos encontramos no poço. Estava ferido, como vocês perceberam. . . Então eu ajudei.

Ela pensou em acrescentar que não sabia de quem se tratava propriamente antes de chegarem ao acampamento, mas esse detalhe — esse grande detalhe — alarmaria o pequeno Sesshoumaru de que escondia algo sobre ele. Assim, matou as palavras na garganta.

Silêncio. Por dentro estava gelada.

— Isso é tudo? — Questionou Sango, as sobrancelhas levantadas e os olhos levemente arregalados, descrente. Um pouco mais baixo e quase ao mesmo instante, pôde ser ouvido um _'E daí?'_ de InuYasha entre uma curta risada semelhante a um bufar arrogante.

— Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu. Eu o encontrei dentro do poço, já disse. — Ela narrou mais alguns fatos, tentando não deixar muito óbvio para Sesshoumaru que ele estava no _futuro_ , no meio de gente que sua versão adulta havia prejudicado.

Mais silêncio.

— Ele não se lembra de ninguém. Digo, não conhece. — Comentou, corrigindo-se ligeira enquanto passava a mão na testa. Se sentia pressionada por todos os lados! O pequeno Sesshoumaru, em contrapartida, assustado, ouvia tudo em silêncio, colado atrás dela. Ele estranhara as palavras escolhidas por sua salvaguarda, mas não deu muita importância ao erro magistral.

Ele sentia, sem muito esforço, o pânico exalando dela.

— E você acreditou mesmo nele? — A voz de Sango sobressaiu novamente na discussão, seus gestos deixando transparecer impaciência e indignação. — Acreditou em tudo que ele disse? Na história do ovo de dragão, de não conhecer nenhum de nós, de estar caçando. . . Diga que não Kagome, por favor.

— Espera, como sabe de tudo isso ?

Uma mistura de vozes cruzadas formou um burburinho alto que rapidamente se desfez.

— Nós estávamos acordados. Queríamos ver o que você faria sobre a situação, porque não é a primeira vez que você sai às cegas pela floresta sozinha à noite, ignorando tudo que dissemos à respeito disso.

— Pedimos pra Kirara te seguir. — O comentário de Shippou saiu hesitante entre os dentes. A ponta dos indicadores batiam um no outro a tal nível de ficarem avermelhados.

— Então vocês também ouviram a explosão! Fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

— Não justifica! Só um louco suicida percorre a floresta à noite. Aquilo tudo é tomado por monstros, Kagome-sama, por gente perigosa, de más intenções, já te dissemos mil vezes! — Miroku vociferou alto e todos se voltaram para averiguar; Era algo inédito vê-lo fora de si fora do campo de batalha. As olheiras escuras sobressaiam do seu rosto muito claro, mais do que seu olhar duro, levemente cobertos pela franja rala e espetada.

Kagome balbuciou um par de vezes, sem reação. Mais ao norte de si, o olhar estreito de InuYasha a engolia viva.

— Eu. . . Eu. . .

— Você pensou em algum de nós quando trouxe ele pra cá? — Ela ouviu alguém dizer entre os burburinhos agitados que recomeçou, uma voz sobre a outra loucamente.

—Pensou, Kagome? — Repetiu Shippou, indo em sua direção, magoado.

A garota continuou muda, irresoluta e sem fôlego. Seus pés estavam cravados no chão como uma vareta frágil e suas piscadas estavam frequentes, como se os olhos estivessem de frente para um ventilador em potência máxima. Ela se sentia numa corda bamba, quando, na realidade, estava no meio de um tiroteio.

Como haviam chegado naquele nível exaltado de discussão? Sua cabeça girava.

— Você tem um coração formidável, admiro isso em você, Kagome, mas . . . — Sango fez uma pausa bufando arrastado enquanto as mãos descansavam na cintura, a cabeça abaixando de maneira melancólica. Essa amostra de decepção fez Kagome estremecer sobre pedaços de pele. — O que fez foi perigoso. Podia ter sido uma armadilha ou pior, não sei. Pode ainda ser uma armadilha, aliás. Você desrespeitou a todos nós trazendo alguém para o acampamento sem permissão, colocou o grupo em risco.

Mais desordem, muitas vozes querendo falar ao mesmo tempo. Se desconectou. Sua cabeça continuava a dar voltas quando sentiu um aperto forte nos três últimos dedos da mão e olhou em direção. Algumas vozes se digladiavam ao fundo, a de InuYasha mais forte do que a de Sango, misturados com sons de passadas, estalos de folhas e galhos. Pestanejou até ser puxada de volta para a realidade sobre a íris dourada do pequeno Sesshoumaru. Ela o viu gesticulando a boca para dizer algo, mas não entendeu com tanto tumulto ao redor.

Ela _quis_ ajudá-lo. Não, ela _ainda queria_ ajudá-lo. Essa era sua natureza, sendo defeito ou não.

— Afaste-se dela, desgraçado! — Ela voltou a si quando Sesshoumaru obedeceu a esse insulto, tentando se afastar.

O impediu, por vez, segurando a mão que antes estava sobre a sua. — Confie em mim. — Murmurou, riscando os lábios para cima. Ele demorou um pouco a reagir, a boca fina entreaberta. Carregava um brilho indecifrável no olhar ao acenar, segundos depois, afirmativamente para ela.

— O que queremos dizer Kagome-sama, é que dois anos se passaram e possuímos menos da metade dos cacos da jóia e quase nenhuma pista sobre Naraku. Já conversamos sobre isso antes. Nenhum de nós quer dedicar a vida toda a isso, você sabe. Se você morresse—

— Peço desculpas pelo que causei a vocês, a última coisa que quis foi aborrecê-los. Também quero que isso tudo acabe da melhor forma possível, mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Seria desumano. Além do mais, ele irá quando estiver melhor.

— Ele vai agora. — Disse InuYasha com muita ênfase.

Kagome o encarou firme, discordando.

— Quando estiver melhor.

— Agora.

— Não.

— Agora.

Ela pensou em continuar, mas logo deu por si que não chegaria a lugar algum, a não ser aumentar sua própria raiva e mal-estar.

Nenhum deles desviou o olhar ou mudou a postura, seus semblantes estavam intactos também.

Um par de anos atrás, ela o teria mandado direto ao chão pelo _Osuwari_. E então estaria tudo acabado, venceria. Ela o fez muitas vezes quando perdia fôlego numa de suas brigas, que, paradoxalmente, também eram menos complexas como as recentes.

Não. Não o faria, nada mais era simples como noutro momento.

Ela havia amadurecido e mudado. As duras viagens e a realidade de estudos forçaram-na a isso. Somado a isso as dificuldades também cooperaram no desgaste da relação entre eles. De todos eles, aliás. E Kagome percebeu isso de forma explícita quando num período qualquer de viagens ouviu Miroku comentar de que aquilo já estava se transformando numa espécie de abuso, da qual toda vez que InuYasha divergia de sua opinião, usava. Covardemente usava.

No mesmo par de anos atrás nunca imaginaria Miroku falando sobre algo do gênero.

Ela se justificou pelo fato de que o hanyou gostava de brigar e não de conversar e de que era grosseiro. Mas Miroku seguiu inarredável. — _"Kotodama³ é um instrumento para ajudá-la a contê-lo quando ele se mostrar uma ameaça, não é uma arma para fins de submissão, Kagome-sama_. _"_ , foi o que o moreno disse com muita naturalidade e educação e que mais tarde se tornou um desconfortável pedaço de memória.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continua**

 **.**

* * *

 **#Notas da Autora:**

Olá,

Eu quis mesmo ter postado antes, mas trabalhar e estudar é dureza.

Agradeço (!) aos comentários dos 'anônimos' neiva e CyT (embora faça algum tempo) com expectativa de ter divertido vocês com esse segundo capítulo (se estiverem lendo ainda). Depois de um tempo sem ler comentário nenhum fiquei bem contente no dia que bati os olhos no de vocês. Acho que é esse um dos encantos das reviews.

Meus agradecimentos também aos trezentos e trinta e um demais visitantes que tomaram o tempo (ou não, LOL) em ler o primeiro capítulo. Aos que enviaram My Puppy aos favoritos, igualmente.

Continuarei a respondê-los como sempre. E que venha o oitavo review, wiiiiiii! #ansiosa

O terceiro capítulo já está em andamento, tentarei não demorar tanto quanto esse. . . !

 _D. CupCake_

 **#Vocabulário e interpretação de texto:**

Ouji-sama: Também Ôji-sama, do japonês, 'príncipe'.

Ohayo: Do japonês, 'bom-dia'.

Osuwari: O famoso 'senta!'.

Kotodama: É o nome do colar que InuYasha usa.

Mundicie: Antônimo de imundície, limpo.

Trinta e _nove_. Segundo a numerologia, _nove_ simboliza o final de um ciclo e o começo de outro.

"(...)Ele havia sido presenteado com um ovo de dragão alguns _meses atrás(...)" -_ Meses atrás na percepção de tempo dele! No tempo atual da narração esse ovo eclodiu há muito tempo.


	3. Cap II:Dubitável - Parte II

**Disclaimer** ** _:_** _InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi. Sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Dubitável - Parte II**

* * *

Haviam muitas vozes no ambiente quase ao mesmo tempo, mas o pequeno Sesshoumaru prestava atenção em tudo aos por menores. E, até mesmo, nos mínimos detalhes vindos daqueles por menores.

— Ele precisa ir embora.

Havia chegado a conclusão de que estava sendo confundido com outro youkai e tudo havia se tornando um caos por causa dele. Pronto, era isso.

— Concordo, é melhor.

Todos ali eram loucos! Loucos e _confusos_ — _e_ _confusamente_ percebidos.

— Isso não poderia ter acontecido, olhem só como estamos agora! — Ele ouviu alguém dizer, o monge cujo não sabia o nome.

— A essa altura poderíamos ter partido. — Verberou outro.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, apertando a vista contra os cílios. Não queria olhá-los mais. A nenhum deles. De preferência, também não mais os ouvir. Eles já tinham dito coisas horríveis no início daquela manhã, coisas que ele nunca pensou que um dia ouviria sem motivo justificável e não porquê algumas pessoas o estavam confundindo injustamente com outro.

— _"Você não estaria nessa situação se não tivesse confiado nela."_ — Seu íntimo repetia infinita e incansavelmente. Ele sabia disso, o que era pior.

Seus pais foram insistentes ao dizer para não confiar em humanos, então. . . Por que ele teve que fazer justamente o contrário? Sua boca se contorceu ao refletir. Oh, como ele queria _voltar_ no tempo!

Mas agora ele tinha que lidar com o peso da sua escolha cair sobre os ombros, tomado por uma tristeza profunda e repentina pesar forte sobre o peito; E ele já havia sentido algo parecido antes quando quebrou a melhor porcelana da família ou quando manchou com tinta de bugalho de Carvalho um pergaminho sobre técnicas de movimento com espada _Tachi_ — sendo este último, cortado a ponta da pena caprichosamente à esquerda para conseguir desenhar com maior contraste entre traços grossos e finos no pergaminho. Recebeu um castigo para cada traquinagem descoberta, evidente. Não que ele fosse tão travesso, mas as horas dedicadas a pagar algumas das advertências se tornaram inolvidáveis — Ele bufou, consciente de si.

Pensar que, ainda assim, estar _nessa_ situação era, sem dúvidas, _pior_ que qualquer castigo que já havia experimentado antes — e isso incluía os castigos pagos com duro treinamento e meditação. O coração continuou a ser espremido pela aquela tristeza e pesar.

Tinha um nome para o que sentia, não era? Arrependimento.

Arrependimento de ter ido em direção diferente na floresta. De ter içado no poço, ao invés de ir para casa.

— Eu não vou ficar me repetindo a todo momento! — Ouviu Kagome dizer após outro impasse com os demais.

Levantara a cabeça novamente, seus olhos perscrutando lentamente os movimentos que a face dela produzia, enquanto algumas mechas longas e escuras de cabelo balançavam em consequência.

Ele não podia entender o porquê de Kagome estar tão empenhada em defendê-lo; Justamente _ele_ , a quem acabara de conhecer. Tudo ficaria mais fácil se ele fosse apenas embora e não é como se ele não soubesse se virar sozinho. _Ela não sabia_?

Mas suas mãos estavam juntas e assim continuaram mesmo depois de sua constatação. Mesmo quando o que mais queria era fugir de todas aquelas pessoas.

Coração apertado, comprimido pelo pesar, mas ele _sabia_ o porquê; Confiar _nela_ , ter vindo com _ela_. Isso também fazia parte do seu _arrependimento_.

Demorou um pouco para criar coragem de falar naquele ambiente hostil, mas ele o fez após tragar saliva, falando de uma só vez quando a oportunidade surgiu:

— Humana Kagome. — Chamou. Os olhares de toda gente se concentraram em sua figura, mas ele manteve o timbre fluído e claro na voz com todo seu empenho e seguiu: — Acho que eu devia mesmo ir embora. Peço desculpas pelos. . . Pelos problemas que causei. — Completou fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

Higurashi foi imediata.— Não. Você fica. — E dirigindo-se para o albino maior, Kagome continuou: — Não penso em abandoná-lo para satisfazer você, InuYasha.

— Tsc. Você vai matar todos nós algum dia.

— Está exagerando, o mundo não vai acabar só porque ajudei uma _criança_!

— Pelos deuses, apenas por cinco minutos seja menosvocê!

— Desculpe se isso te ofende!

— Garota, Sesshoumaru é nosso **inimigo**!

O jovem daiyokai pulou para trás, muito alarmado dessa vez.

— Eu sou!? — Exclamou, seus olhos arregalados fixados em Kagome, fixados nos outros, desviando para ela e fixados no restante do grupo de novo e de novo até pararem definidamente em Kagome. — Eu sou, humana!? — Ele insistiu, mas ela não soube o que dizer. A boca ficou entreaberta, parada.

As vozes que anteriormente se digladiavam haviam sumido e todos se voltaram para encará-lo. Até mesmo Sango se viu obrigada a mudar a vista do ponto inexistente do chão, inacreditável inocência naquela voz lhe pareceu. Shippou havia soltado um murmuro atrás de Kirara.

InuYasha foi o primeiro a voltar a si, saindo do espanto. — Não se finja de sonso que todos nós sabemos o tipo de sujeito que você é. — Continuou, desafiador. — E que idéia mais ridícula de se fingir de filhote! Que feitiço é esse?

Sesshoumaru ignorou, os olhos ainda fixados na figura de Kagome, aguardando seu veredicto. — Humana. . . ?

Kagome, por sua vez, olhava para ele também, assim como todos os outros.

Pensar que um Sesshoumaru mais velho se tornaria imutável a qualquer situação desse tipo ou que nem perderia tempo com rixas verbais. Entretanto. . .

— Ele é. . .

Ela respirou.

. . . Pelo que sabia desse pequeno, era apenas um garoto que estava ferido, confuso, assustado e muito distante de seus pais ou das coisas que conhecia, rodeado de pessoas estranhas e bravas por causa de alguém que ele _não era,_ mas achavam que fosse.

Ou que ainda não era, _mas viria a ser_.

— . . . Ele é só uma _criança_.

Miroku ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, muito atento. Os outros pareciam ter reagido por igual quando passou os olhos por cada um deles até parar no semblante de InuYasha, que era uma exceção a parte; Algo naquelas palavras o havia assombrado. Ou, talvez, a forma como o meio-yokai viu Sesshoumaru se reaproximar vagarosa e voluntariamente de Kagome de novo foi a causa do problema.

— Não. Não, não, **não**! Ele é um **assassino,** Kagome! — InuYasha esbravejou, visivelmente alterado. Isso fez Kagome saltar os ombros recuando um passo no reflexo, o que não havia saído despercebido por ninguém. — Já nem sei quantas vezes ele tentou te matar, como pode estar do lado dele!

— Nunca fiz mal a nenhum humano! — O pequeno retrucou num tom mais alto do que supunha deixar sair. — Está me confundindo com outro yokai.

— Cale a boca! — Cuspiu. — Isso é baixo até pra você! Tudo para tomar minha espada.

— Deixe de ser ridículo, você não percebe? — Higurashi exclamou.

Inuyasha deu um passo a frente. — Mulher imbecil!

— Apenas pense, é tão óbvio!

— Burra!

— Chega InuYasha! Já está falando demais! — Miroku interviu se pondo na frente de Kagome ao perceber o perigo; InuYasha havia se aproximado dela _nervoso demais_.

— Como pôde cair numa dessas, garota? Saia da frente Miroku, quero falar com ela!

— Se acalme primeiro! — Insistiu, tratando de empurrá-lo para trás com a mesma mão que empunhava o cajado. A esse ponto, Kirara havia entrado no meio também.

— Estou calmo!

— Então olhe para si mesmo e veja se realmente está!

— Ora seu. . !

O impasse entre os dois homens parou quando um grito surgiu detrás deles. Era Kagome.

 **-XXX-**

— Er. . .Olá, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru não estava feliz. E não era por culpa da chuva sem trégua que agora caía pesadamente sobre seu corpo.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, está me ouvindo?

Ou pela voz aguda de Jaken que importunava vez e outra sua audição hipersensível durante sua, agora, ininterrupta caminhada.

Momentos atrás tinha acordado subitamente com uma sensação desconfortável, muito semelhante a de ter sido arremessado contra o chão sob uma _pressão exageradamente forte_. E como se não bastasse, seu abdômen também reclamava, pulsando como se uma _ferida_ lá existisse, mas quando ele próprio checou não havia sangue nem ferida e nada além de uma camada de pele lisa.

Seus instintos ficaram imediatamente expostos quando averiguou o perímetro ao estar de pé; Não havia sinal de perigo, embora tudo em seu interior dissesse o contrário.

Por isso, tão logo quanto pôde, colocou todos em marcha.

— Sesshoumaru-sama?

— Hmm. . . — Rin pôs o dedo no queixo, pensativa. — Ele pode estar chateado.

— Quêêê?! — O diabrete verde exclamou alto com um timbre mais longo e fino do que o costume. As orelhas de Sesshoumaru rapidamente se comprimiram por debaixo de todo o emaranhado de cabelos brancos, o único rastro de seu incomodo. Quão irritante Jaken conseguia _ainda_ ser?

Os ouvidos de Rin pareciam ter sido vítimas também a julgar por ela ter tapado os ouvidos.

— Cha-chateado? — Jaken pareceu inconsciente do que causou, pois continuou em sua miséria dolorosa. — _Comigo_?!

A garotinha riu um pouco enquanto negava piamente balançando a cabeça e também as mãos. — Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Jaken-sama! Pode ser com qualquer coisa!

Era tarde. Ele já estava agarrado na ponta da cauda do daiyokai, quando voltou a falar em seu tom melodramático e desesperado: — Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor diga que não é verdade!

Rin insistiu. — Jaken-sama. . .

— Milorde!

—Jaken-s—

— Andando. Todos vocês. — Ordenou, simplesmente.

— Mas senhor. . . !

— E calados.

Sua mão foi ao peito. Estava confuso com seu coração apertado, comprimido por um pesar; Um pesar que ele não sabia de onde surgiu, tão repentino veio. Ou o porquê da garota de InuYasha surgir como uma lembrança em sua mente. Lembrança esta – tinha certeza – que não existia até aquele momento. Ou sempre esteve lá e recobrou de repente?

Não estava bem. Tinha algo errado.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continua**

 **.**

* * *

 **#Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei que esse está curto se comparado aos dois primeiros, mas é uma parte II, deem um desconto.

Reviews?


End file.
